


Teaser Moonlight run, Sunlight walk

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm close to Writing a chapter for Moonlight run, Sunlight walk :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser Moonlight run, Sunlight walk

"You know you can't talk to me Isaac" stated Mr.Kerl the psychiatrist. "I know" I replied back not really bothered what old Kerl said to me it would be redundant in the end.An forced breath out as Mr.Kerls' face showed he was trying to battle his beta instinstics. "I'm better than I was yesteray though...,...I didn't get a nightmare." Reclining back into my seat I crouching feet on the chair and knees meeting eye view.

"Hmmm" he replied knowing that noise annoyed me to no possible end."So what did you dream Isaac?" My hands held each other tightly ,"I didn't dream...I mean I did sleepo,but I didn't dream." Tongue tying I hated that about myself. "Still stuttering?" He asked eyes drawn forward looking at my ghost white hands. "No just infront guys I like." "And infront of Dylan" I halted my actions watching my hands wet from sweat.

"I don't stutter I think I've stoped for a while with him." Anther question almost came from Mr.Kerls' thin dry lips.The clock clicked as the time chimmed for the end of the session. "It seems this session is over for homework Isaac I want you to write in your journal for the week then I'll read it when you come back." Nodding my head felling no need to answer I walked fastly from the sickly florescent white room to the tilled bathroom stall to vomit my breakfist.


End file.
